


as if it's not today

by ps_jasuke



Category: ENHYPEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Based on Various Aspects, Different Type of Relationship, Drama, Feelings, Fluff, Including Real Life Scenarios, M/M, Not Giving You Any Idea How This Will End, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possibly Unrequited Love, Truth and Lies, Your Typical High School AU with a Twist, relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 12:28:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30072270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ps_jasuke/pseuds/ps_jasuke
Summary: - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -"... 𝘭𝘦𝘵'𝘴 𝘣𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘬 𝘶𝘱.""𝘤𝘢𝘯 𝘸𝘦 𝘢𝘤𝘵 𝘢𝘴 𝘪𝘧 𝘪𝘵'𝘴 𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘵𝘰𝘥𝘢𝘺?"- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -or when Sunoo and Sunghoon found themselves in a game called love.
Relationships: Kim Sunoo & Park Sunghoon





	as if it's not today

as if it's not today

sunoo x sunghoon

posting soon!


End file.
